


Fragments || Banana Bus Squad One Shots

by PaperPanther



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPanther/pseuds/PaperPanther
Summary: This book is full of little fragments of my writing that I feel are too small to be their own works. Hope you guys enjoy :)





	1. 1

Prompt: You’ve gone your whole life blissfully ignorant to the fact you’re just a NPC in a video game. Today you cross paths with the main character.

Every day, Evan went to the same spot in town. He'd been doing this for as long as he could remember. He never exactly knew why, but he felt like it was something that must be done. Some people, like him, also went to specific spots in the town without knowledge of why. Their lives seemed to be on an endless loop, never changing.  
The town was small. There were always jobs to be done, but no one had ever been able to accomplish them. People were always too busy, waiting. Evan didn't feel like one of them. He always had a choice, but that choice was to always wait.  
The day started just like every other. The familiar sound of the roosters, the footsteps as people moved into place; everything was clockwork. Never a difference. That was, until someone actually walked through the gates; someone that Evan had never seen before.  
The strange man was dressed in attire that Evan had never laid eyes on. The clothing of the villagers ranged in shades from gray to brown, but the colours on his garmets were that of the sky. Evan was intrigued, but he was rooted in place.  
For the first time in history, the jobs that has needed doing were finally being completed by none other than Blue Guy. Evan was impressed; the town looked better than it ever had before. He had not yet had a chance to personally speak with Blue Guy, but something told him that he would soon. Excited, Evan fidgeted. Something he, himself had never done before.  
"Whaaaat..?"  
This came as an even bigger shock. He had never spoken, and never moved from his post except when it was after hours. This was new.  
Deciding to take the opportunity, Evan began to walk around town. He had never had the pleasure of doing so, and come to think of it, Evan had never wanted to. Yet, here he was, waking in places he hadn't even visited.  
Bump.  
Evan saw a flash of blue before falling, and he froze. Blue Guy.  
Blue Guy himself looked confused.  
"Is this a glitch? The NCP's aren't supposed to be able to move.."  
NPC's? Huh?  
"What's an NPC?'  
'Oh my god.' Blue Guy was shocked. Was this another player? Last time he checked, the game didn't have any features that let multiple people play together. However, there was clearly an intelligent being in front of him.  
"Hi, Blue Guy!"  
He laughed at this. "It's Delirious."  
Evan nodded. "Okay, Delirious. Welcome," He greeted with a smile.  
'I'm confused, are you another player?'  
'Player? Of what?'  
'So you're an NPC?'  
"No, I'm a person like you. But I don't get what you mean by 'player.'"  
"I'm very confused."  
Delirious tried to make sense of all of this. How could it be? Is this someone pulling a prank on him? Or was the NPC so intelligently programmed that it could answer fourth-wall questions? Whoever or whatever it was, they didn't seem to like the term 'NPC' and took it as an insult.  
'I'm Evan. Not AnNPC.'  
Delirious laughed at loud. How he hoped that the developers had programmed that in.  
"God, I wish you were real."  
'What do you mean?'  
"Don't you know? You're in a video game, and I'm the player."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Character one receives letters addressed to the wrong person, and Character two is that person.

Evan sighed when he saw yet another letter addressed to someone he didn’t know. He’d been receiving letters every week for the past two months addressed to some guy called Jonathan, and he was becoming slightly fed up.

Never one to throw things away, there was an ever-growing pile of the letters in Evan’s spare bedroom that needed to be sorted out, but he never had the time. Not only did he have to record and edit his videos, but he’d been making new player models and maps for gmod as well as releasing music under his alias, Rynx. Things were starting to catch up with him, and he’d never been more grateful for not having a daily upload schedule.

Once he’d placed it on the pile, Evan made his way to his setup and logged on. Almost instantly, he received a notification from his group chat, No Nonsense. Daithi was asking if anyone was up to play games, and both Del and Tyler had responded that they were. Rather than responding, Evan called the group, which warranted a few grumpy replies from the people who were busy; Marcel and Brian had been trying to stream Fortnite with Craig.

After about half an hour, Del, Tyler, Daithi and Evan were in-game, preparing to record for the doomsday heist. Setting up usually took about an hour, so the four of them were talking among each other. Somehow, the conversation shifted to Evan’s move. 

‘Yeah, I keep getting letters sent to my address for someone else ever since I moved here,’ Evan complained. ‘It’s really annoying.’

‘Wait, really? I haven’t been receiving any of my letters recently,’ Del responded, chuckling. ‘I moved out recently, too. Maybe two months ago?’

‘You wouldn’t happen to be Jonathan, would you?’ Evan shook his head and chuckled. There was no way Del was Jonathan. That was too big of a coincidence.

‘How’d you guess?’ Jonathan started his signature laugh. ‘You should actually give me my mail, though. I don’t pay for my bills online.’

‘To do that, I’d need to go to see your face,’ Evan teased. He was a little surprised, but it’s not like it was the same Jonathan, right?

Tyler and Daithi were thoroughly enjoying the casual banter between Del and Evan. Unbeknownst to the fans, the whole group liked to tease each other about their popular ships, but h2ovanoss was unmatched in popularity.

‘Well, guess I’ll have to text you my address!’ Everyone laughed at Del’s comeback, until he actually messaged his address.

‘Wait- did you actually-‘

‘Yep!’ Del interrupted. ‘I’m free after we’re done recording.’

‘Oh shit,’ Daithi commented. ‘Text us details.’

After a couple of minutes, Tyler spoke up.

‘Alright guys, we’re here. We better start the video.’ Tyler’s voice was slightly hoarse from laughing so much.

Despite all of the hilarity, Evan couldn’t calm down. Was he actually going to go to Del’s house- and see him? See his face? Unlike Luke, Evan hadn’t gotten the privilege, and he had never wanted to ask in case he seemed rude.

After everyone had logged off, Evan’s phone buzzed with a text from Del.

“Seriously man, come over. I have snacks.”

‘Of course he does,’ Evan muttered.

After a nerve-wracking drive, Evan stopped in front of an exquisite house. It only had one storey, but it was one of the more impressive houses he had seen in the neighbourhood.

Checking for the fourth time to see if he had the right place, he walked out to the front porch with a plastic bag full of letters.

Evan raised his hand to knock... but the door was open before his fist even connected.

‘Hi, Evan.’


	3. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning; suicide
> 
>  
> 
> a little quick one shot i wrote when i was feeling down :)

Jon didn't know how he felt.

His bed, once his favourite place, was now the place that caused him the most pain.

Which was mostly the reason why he lay there now.

Hurt washed over Jon's body in waves. From the tips of his toes to the top of his head, it was all he felt. One word resonated in his head, weaving in and out of his ears like a strong wind despite being in a room so still.

Why.

Two months ago, Jon's world had crashed down. Two months ago, Jon had been happy.

It was so unexpected.

As soon as he had stepped through the door, Jon knew something was up. Everything just felt off.

The silence had unnerved him. Usually, there was sound. That of a radio; a tv.

Of Evan.

Without a second thought, Jon had headed up the stairs, muscle memory guiding him to the bedroom; quite possibly his favourite room in their apartment.

Evan had been sprawled atop the sheets, an empty pill bottle in hand, staring lifelessly toward the ceiling.

Shutting out the vision once again, Jon lit a cigarette, the smoky tendrils rising up into the air contorting into shapes that he had been trying to shut out. Shapes of a face he would never lay eyes on again.

After another drag of nicotine, something clicked. All he felt was calm. Blissful and bittersweet.

Rising, Jon slowly made his way to the bathroom, dropping the cigarette and taking in the sights of the apartment one last time. Photographs of happier times and places hung on the walls as if taunting him, reminding him of all he had lost. Long-dead roses drooped pitifully in a vase that Jon mentally refused to empty. Evan's headphones.

The floor of the bathroom was cold. Everything was cold.

But as Jonathan slumped on the floor with pills in his system and a smile on his face, he felt warm.


	4. Roar

Gunfire reverberated around the valley, yells and screams adding to the maelstrom that was war. This wasn't what I had enlisted for; this was an absolute nightmare. To top it all off, Evan was missing.

My eyes slid over the other members of my brigade; almost everyone was here. Tyler and Marcel were a tag team; when one was reloading, the other was firing. David, Brian and Craig were pressed up against each other's backs, making sure they weren't attacked from behind, whilst Luke and Ryan were both with me, facing the eastern side. With a grimace, I looked down at our fallen troops.

Lui, who fired too early.

Scotty, who fired too late.

Anthony, who- didn't fire at all.

"Jon!'

A yell broke through the noise, and I turned to see none other than Evan, on a quad bike, coming towards me. He was laughing, overcome with joy to have finally made it back. Three soldiers from the other side were attempting to give chase, but to no avail; they could not keep up with the bike.

"Evan!"

His laughs turned into a roar, a roar not unlike that of a tiger. A bright red roar, like the sunset, like fire, like his jacket. Evan stopped accelerating, but his bike continued forward, the roar spilling onto the bike and into the air; splashing onto dirt, the dry ground drinking it up much like it would with rain. Evan is falling, his bike is falling. The soldiers have stopped chasing, stopped running in our direction. Two of them are cheering, and one is smiling and holding a gun up over his head, like you would a trophy.

"Evan?"

But there was no reply, and there never would be again; war is not merciful like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little piece that I wrote on a bus. I wanted to write a death scene but do it differently, not just "Evan fell down and died." y'know?


	5. AskMini

Brian was getting impatient waiting for Craig. He'd flown down to his place and they were planning to film an AskMini together, but apparently there was still some setting up to do.

You'd think Craig would've prepared before Brian even arrived, but he wasn't that type of person.

"How long is this going to take, Craig?" Brian quipped, scrolling through twitter. "I have places to be, y'know."

Before Craig could respond, the sound of several tumbling boxes came from inside the closet, and Brian swore he heard a cat yowl from in the commotion. "Ow!"

"Craig? What the fuck?" Brian's eyebrows furrowed as he heard Craig in the closet. Shifting in his seat, he was unsure whether or not he should find out what was happening.

"Found it!"

"Found what?"

"This!" Craig held a package above his head as he emerged before throwing it at Brian. Rolling his eyes, the Irishman put his phone down, glancing at the box before looking up at Craig.

"Glad you finally came out of the closet, Craig."

"Shut up and open it."

Brian, rolling his eyes for quite possibly the tenth time that day, grabbed the utility knife that Craig offered him and tore open the box. 

"You're satan."

"And you're wearing it."

"I'm not wearing this."

Not even a half hour later, Brian found himself wearing an enormous, phallic costume. "You're a dick, Craig."

"You're the one in the dick costume, Brian."

Rolling his eyes once more, he sighed, resigned. "Let's just get this AskMini over with."


End file.
